halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Strode
Timothy "Tim" Strode (1977 - October 31, 1995) is a character in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, played by Keith Bogart. Biography Tim Strode was the son of John Strode and Debra Strode and the younger brother of Kara Strode. He got along well with his young nephew Danny Strode and even got him to dress like him on Halloween. He had an outspoken girlfriend named named Beth and went to Haddonfield University along with his girlfriend and sister. Like the rest of his family, Tim did not get along well with his father and often stood up for Kara and Debra, he hated his father for insulting and hitting his family and saying that the family was "perfect" without Kara and Danny. On October 31 1995, Tim left for school with his sister and girlfriend as they discussed their evening and their strange neighbor Tommy Doyle. Although Tim did not really want to plan the Halloween fair, he did it for his girlfriend's sake. As the three arrived at school, Kara dropped her books which included a picture that Danny drew showing the Strode family all dead. Thinking it was cool, Tim did not think too much about the picture and left for class. Later on in the night, Tim and Beth changed into their Halloween costumes and left for the fair where they met with Barry Simms, a radio personality. Barry allowed Tim and Beth on stage to talk about how Beth planned to get Halloween back in Haddonfield. It was at this time that Beth said that Michael Myers was long gone and that everyone should move on just like Tim's family. She told everyone that the Strodes live in the Myers house, something Tim had no clue about. It was this revelation that Barry decided to go towards the Myers house for a show. Tim and Beth went back to Tim's house and was worried that Barry might show up. Tim then noticed that no one was at home and that the lights were off. Tim asked Beth if the story about Michael living in the same house was true and she told him the story of Judith Myers' murder. Since they figured they now had to house to themselves, the two went to Kara's room to have sex. Afterwards, Tim went to take a shower and after he was done he asked Beth for a towel and, without paying attention, was handed one, but it was not from Beth. Tim got out and started to clean up the fogged up mirror and suddenly Michael Myers appeared behind Tim and slit his throat with a butcher knife and shushes him when he struggles to breath. He then laid Tim's corpse with Beth's for Kara to find in her bed.Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers He was buried at Mt. Sinclair Cemetery in the middle between his parents. He is the 52nd human victim of Michael Myers. Appearances * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers References Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:1990's deaths Category:1970's births Category:Strode Family Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Sons Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters